


The Clock with Arms and Legs

by fantheorist216



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantheorist216/pseuds/fantheorist216
Summary: It's Time for Bed Jeremy





	The Clock with Arms and Legs

The world only seems to revolve when you stand still. There's just something serine about watching the world be itself. There really isn't much to-  
Thud.  
Thud.  
Thud.  
Jeremy had managed to block out the thunderous steps of the unseen creature for five minutes. Now that it was this close there would be nothing stopping it.  
"I'm not done yet," he murmured gripping the knife in his hand firmly as he looked wearily over his shoulder. If only he had started earlier. If only she hadn't struggled as much as she did, fought as much as she did. Still, wasn't that the garnish on his this delightful meal? For what was the point if they don't squeal. Death should be a terrifying thing after all. 

The speed of his hands increased, conscious of the little time he had remaining. Glide and chop. Swish and dip. A masterpiece to behold.  
"Almost," he gasped as the blade carved away at what remained of his capture. This was to be the final piece of this collection, the beating heart of this body of four bodies. That's if he was allowed to finish.  
Thud.  
"Let me finish," Jeremy requested, annoyed that it had come so quickly. He looked up to see a disembodied six feet four teddy bear hovering over his workbench. It stayed there, almost as if pondering what he was up to. Jeremy's look of annoyance wasn't enough to send it away. No matter how much he grimaced and frowned it only stood there. He turned and looked to the clock. It was five past eight. He was definitely over time.  
"Fine," he grumbled under his breath, obviously upset by the situation. These were rules he had set for him self however. Never work past eight o clock. He set his carving knife down and stepped away from his work.  
Rest. For tomorrow's dawn is close approaching.


End file.
